The Adventures of Blue Underpants
by lambchopfan1234
Summary: Parody of Captain Underpants. When Spongebob and Bessie make Blue Underpants come to life, they need to chase him and save him from Dr. Angelica! WILL BE 21 CHAPTERS! NO FLAMES PLEASE! GOOD REVIEWS! lambchopfan1234.
1. Chapter 1: Cast

**The Adventures Of BLUE UNDERPANTS**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 1**

Yes, yes! I know! A Captain Underpants Parody! Based on the book by Dav Pilkey.

Cast:

George Beard- Spongebob (Spongebob Squarepants)

Harold Hutchins- Bessie Higgenbottom (Mighty B!)

Superman- Cat-Man (Fairly Oddparents)

Robber- Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants)

Captain Underpants- Blue Underpants (my OC)

1st Person- Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants)

Dog- Spike (Rugrats)

The Incredible Hunk- Bubble Buddy (Spongebob Squarepants)

Principal- Prinipal Prickly (Recess)

Mr. Krupp- Blue (Blue's Clues)

Miss Ribble- Miss Fowl (Jimmy Neutron)

Little Boy- Timmy (Fairly Oddparents)

Mom- Mrs. Mom (Fairly Oddparents)

Dr. Diaper- Angelica (Rugrats)

Well, here comes the second chapter! With these chapters, you will be offended. Let me help you to the next chapter, Spongebob and Bessie!

Note: There will be 21 chapters.


	2. Chapter 2: Spongebob and Bessie

**The Adventures Of Blue Underpants**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 2: Spongebob & Bessie**

Meet Spongebob Squarepants and Bessie Higgenbottom. Spongebob is the kid on the left with the holes and the box-like clothes. (Originally I was going to put my OC, that looked like him, but he is a box... so I picked a sponge.) Bessie is the one on the right with the honeybee scout uniform. Remember that now.

We see Spongebob and Bessie walk to a sign that says: "Flower Shop: Pick Your Own ROSES!".

Spongebob and Bessie were best friends. They had a lot in common. They had a lot in common. They lived right next door to each other and they were both in the same fourth-grade class at Bikini Sans Elementary School. Spongebob and Bessie were usually responsible kids. Whenever anything bad happened, Spongebob and Bessie were usually responsible.

But don't get the wrong idea about these two. Spongebob and Bessie were usually very nice kids. No matter what everybody else thought, they were good, sweet, and loveable... Well, OK, maybe they weren't so sweet and loveable, but they were good nonetheless.

We see Spongebob and Bessie change the sign to "Pick Our nOSES!".

It's just that Spongebob and Bessie each had a "silly streak" a _mile _long. Usually that silly streak was hard to control. Sometimes it got them into trouble. And once it got them into big, _BIG _trouble. But before I can tell you that story, I have to tell you this story.

_To me, every FANFIC should have a title part, so, I'm doing it RIGHT NOW._

"**Tom Kenny"**

"**Amy Poehler."**

We see Spongebob and Bessie run to the top of the mountain.

"**Me (played by Nobody in Blue's Clues")"**

"**The Adventures Of BLUE UNDERPANTS!"**


	3. Chapter 3: Salty Sea Comix, Inc

**The Adventures Of BLUE UNDERPANTS**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 3: Salty Sea Comix, Inc.**

We see Spongebob and Bessie go to their tree house. It is on a tree, and made of wood.

After a hard day of cracking jokes, pulling pranks, and causing mayhem at school, Spongebob and Bessie liked to rush to the old tree house in Spongebob's backyard. Inside the old tree house were two big old fluffy chairs, a table, a cupboard crammed with junk food, and a padlocked crate filled with pencils, pens, and stacks and stacks of paper.

Now, Bessie loved to draw, and Spongebob loved to make up stories. And together, the two kids loved to make up stories. And together, the two kids spent hours writing and drawing their very own comic books.

Over the years, they had created hundreds of their own comics, starring dozens of their own superheroes. First there was "Cat Man (FOP)," then came "Timmy the Talking Supertoilet (FOP)," and who could forget "The Amazing Monkeyman (Hey Arnold!)"?

But the all-time greatest superhero they ever made up _had _to be "The Amazing Blue Underpants."

Spongebob came up with the idea.

"Most superheroes _look _like they're flying around in underwear," Spongebob said. "Well, this guy actually _is _flying around in his underwear!"

The two kids laughed and laughed.

"Yeah," said Bessie, "he could fight with _Wedgie Power_!"

Spongebob and Bessie spent entire afternoons writing and drawing the comic adventures of Blue Underpants. He was their coolest superhero ever!

We see lots of paper that Spongebob and Bessie have written on. That is surely a waste of paper!

Luckily for the kids, the secretary at Bikini Sans Elementary School was much too busy to keep an eye on the copy machine. So whenever they got a chance, Bessie and Spongebob would sneak into the office and run off several copies of their latest Blue Underpants adventure.

After school, they sold their homemade comics on the playground for 50 cents each.

We see Spongebob and Bessie holding up the next chapter at the playground.

Go to the Next Chapter to read their book:

Scroll up.

Click on arrow

Click on "The Adventures Of Blue Underpants".


	4. The Adventures of Blue Underpants

**The Adventures of BLUE UNDERPANTS**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 4: The Adventures Of BLUE UNDERPANTS**

Note: This is an extra chapter.

We see the title as the cover of the book. Blue Underpants is flying over Bikini Bottom, while the Nicktoons cheer.

Written by: Spongebob Squarepants

Cartoons by: Bessie Higgenbottom

**The Really Cool Adventures Of BLUE UNDERPANTS**

Written by Spongebob Squarepants-- Drawed by Bessie Higgenbottom

It was a time of darkness and dispare for planet Earth. Bad guys had taken over the streets, and all of the superherose in the world were too old to fight evil.

We see Cat Man and a cow person shake their canes at the robber.

Plankton: Ha ha.

Cat Man: Hey!

Then along came a new improved extra-strength super hero.

Blue Underpants: (flying in air) Tra-la-laaaa!

Mr. Krabs: Look up in the sky. It's a bird.

Spike: It's a plane.

Homer Simpson: Uh... It's an egg-salad sandwich?

Blue Underpants: No way! I'm Blue Underpants!

Blue Underpants was faster than a speeding waistband...

We see Blue Underpants run, and the speeding waistband couldn't catch up.

More powerful than boxer shorts...

We see Blue Underpants rip some boxer shorts.

And able to leap tall bildings without getting a wedgie.

Blue Underpants: Tra-la laaaa!

Night and day, Blue Underpants watched over the city, fighting for truth, justice, and all that is pre-shrunk and cottony.

We see Blue Underpants stand on top of a building, and, on the next box, we see a school.

Meanwhile, at a nearby elementery school...

Turn the page-

It was "Stinky Taco Surprise" Day in the cafateria.

Kid: (getting Stinky Taco Surprise) Yuck!

Everybody hated it so much, they threw it away.

We see every kid in Bikini Bottom elementary throwing away their "Stinky Taco Surprise."

We see, on the next box, Bubble Buddy (a bubble made of tacos in this story) (fine, you can eat) pop out of the trash can.

Soon, the cafateria food came to life.

Bubble Buddy: I'm the Bubble Buddy NOT A BUDDY.

The monster ran around the school, eating everything in sight...

Brad: Help! Bubble Buddy just ate up 15 folding chairs and the gym teacher!

Tuck: (screams)

Prinipal Prickly: (wearing a "principel" shirt) Oh, no! Not the folding chairs! This looks like a job for...

Blue Underpants: Tra-la-laaa!

Kids: Blue Underpants!

Blue Underpants shot lots of underwear at the monster, but it didn't do any good.

We see Blue Underpants slingshot underwear at Bubble Buddy, but it didn't do any good.

So Blue Underpants took off running. The Bubble Buddy chased him.

Bubble Buddy: Grrr!

Blue Underpants: Heeelp!

They were both running.

And chased him...

We see Bubble Buddy get tired.

And chased him.

We see Bubble Buddy be very tired.

Finaly the Bubble Buddy got too tired and thirsty to chase Blue Underpants.

Blue Underpants: What about a nise drink of water?

Blue Underpants opens the door to the Boys bathroom.

So the monster took a long drink from a shiny white bowl.

We see Bubble Buddy drink out of a toilet bowl.

When suddenly...

We see Blue Underpants flush the toilet.

Kids: Hooray for Blue Underpants!

And so, the Bubble buddy got flushed away and was never seen or heard from again.

Blue Underpants: (flying away) Tra-la-laaa!

**THE END OF COMIC**


	5. Chapter 5: Mean Old Mr Blue

**The Adventures Of BLUE UNDERPANTS**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 5: Mean Old Mr. Blue**

Back Of Last Chapter: Don't Miss Our Next Exsiting Adventure: BLUE UNDERPANTS and the ATTACK OF THE TALKING TOILETS Coming Soon To A Playground Near You. (It's also my next fic).

Do you see that puppy looking out the window up there? That's Mr. Blue, the principal.

We see Bessie holding up the last chapter, while Mr. Blue is up there staring at Spongebob and Bessie, angrily.

Now, Mr. Blue was the meanest, sourest principal in the whole history of Bikini Sans Elementary School. He hated laughter and singing. He hated the sounds of children playing at recess. In fact, he hated children altogether! And guess which two children Mr. Blue hated most of all?

If you guessed Spongebob and Bessie, you're right! Mr. Blue _hated _Spongebob and Bessie (Did you know that I made up this fanfic long ago? Now you know!).

He hated their pranks and wise-cracks. He hated their silly attitudes and constant giggling. And he especially hated those awful _Blue Underpants _comic books.

We see Mr. Blue, angrily, looking at Spongebob and Bessie sell lots of those comic books.

"I'm going to get those boys one day," Mr. Blue vowed. "One day very, very soon!"

We see Mr. Blue sitting in anger at his desk.


	6. Chapter 6: One Day Very, Very Soon

**The Adventures Of BLUE UNDERPANTS**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 6: One Day Very, Very Soon**

Remember when I said that Spongebob and Bessie's "silly streak" got them into big, _BIG _trouble once (Chapter 2)? Well, this is the story of how that happened. And how some huge pranks (and a little blackmail) turned their principal into the coolest superhero of all time.

It was the day of the big football game between the Sans Sharks and the Dougland Dancing Dogs. The bleachers were filled with fans.

We see Spongebob and Bessie start to change the sign that reads, "Bikini Sans Elementary: See Our Big Football Game TODAY".

The cheerleaders ran onto field and shook their pom-poms over their heads.

A fine black dust drifted out of their pom-poms and settled all around them.

"Gimme a K!" shouted the cheer-leaders.

"_K!" _repeated the fans.

"Gimme an N!" shouted the cheerleaders.

"_N!" _repeated the fans.

"Gimme an... a-ah-A-CHOO!" sneezed the cheerleaders.

"_A-ah-ah-A-CHOO!" _repeated the fans.

We see the Cheerleaders sneeze and cough all over the crowd. Danielle is scared, and covers herself up.

Cheerleaders: A-CHOO! A-CHOO! A-CHOO!

The cheerleaders sneezed and sneezed and sneezed some more. They couldn't stop sneezing.

"Hey!" shouted a fan in the bleachers. "Somebody sprinkled black pepper into the cheerleaders' pom-poms!"

"I wonder who did that?" asked another fan.

The cheerleaders stumbled off the field, sneezing and dripping with mucus, as the marching band members took their places.

_I also put my own song that is stuck in my head from the "Horton Hears A Who" short from a Grinch video._

People: _**Be careful to your web-footed friends**_

_**For that duck may be somebody's mother!**_

But when the began to play, steady streams of bubbles began blowing out of their instruments! Bubbles were _everywhere_! Up and down the field the marching band slipped and slid, leaving behind a thick trail of wet, bubbly foam.

"Hey!" shouted a fan in the bleachers. "Somebody poured bubble bath into the marching band's instruments!"

"I wonder who did that?" asked another fan.

Soon, the football teams took the field. The Sharks kicked the ball. Up, up, up went the ball. Higher and higher it went. The ball sailed into the clouds and kept right on going until nobody could see it anymore.

"Hey!" shouted a fan in the bleachers. "Somebody filled the game ball with _helium!"_

"I wonder who did that?" asked another fan.

We see a whole bunch of bubbles, they cheerleaders sick, and the ball going out of the page.

We see the football players itching and scratching.

But the missing ball didn't make any difference because at that moment, the Bikini Sans Sharks were rolling around the field, itching and scratching like crazy.

"Hey!" shouted the coach. "Somebody replaced our Deep-Heating Muscle Rub Lotion with Mr. Prankster's Extra-Scratchy Itching Cream!"

"We wonder who did that?!" shouted the fans in the bleachers.

The whole afternoon went on much the same way, with people shouting everything from "Hey, who put Sea-Monkeys in the lemonade!" to "Hey, somebody glued all the bathroom doors shut!"

Before long, most of the fans in the bleachers have gotten up and left. The big game had been forfeited, and everyone in the entire school was _miserable._

We see some kids walking out with a sign, from the beginning of this chapter, that now says "BoY Our Feet Smell BaD".

Note: _The letters that they DID NOT use is "O T G I A O G A"._

We see Bessie & Spongebob laugh under the bleachers.

Everyone, that is, except for two giggling kids crouching in the shadows beneath the bleachers.

"Those were our best pranks yet!" laughed Bessie.

"Yep," chuckled Spongebob, "they'll be hard to top, that's for sure."

"I just hope we don't get busted for this," said Bessie.

"Don't worry," said Spongebob. "We covered our tracks really well. There's no way we would get busted!"


	7. Chapter 7: Busted

**The Adventures Of Blue Underpants**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 7: Busted**

The next day at school, an announcement came over the loudspeakers.

"**Spongebob Squarepants and Bessie Higgenbottom, please report to Principal Blue's office at once."**

"Uh-oh!" said Bessie. "I don't like the sound of _that_!"

"Don't worry," said Spongebob. "They can't prove anything!"

On the bottom of the page, Bessie & Spongebob are trembling in fear, while the loudspeaker talks.

Spongebob and Bessie entered Principal Blue's office and sat down in the chairs in front of his desk. The two kids have been in this office together countless times before, but this time was different. Mr. Blue was _smiling_. As long as Spongebob and Bessie had seen Mr. Blue, they had never, _ever _seen him smile. Mr. Blue knew something.

"I didn't see you at the big game yesterday," said Mr. Blue.

"Uh, no," said Spongebob. "We weren't feeling well."

"Y-Y-Yeah," Bessie stammered nervously. "W-W-We went home."

"Aw, that's too bad," said Principal Blue. "You kids missed a good game."

Spongebob and Bessie quickly glanced at each other, gulped, and tried hard not to look guilty.

"Lucky for you, I have a videotape of the whole thing," Mr. Blue said. He turned on the television in the corner and pressed the play button on the VCR.

Spongebob and Bessie are still shuttering, as Mr. Blue holds up a tape.

On the tape, Spongebob and Bessie are pouring bubble bath into the marching band's instruments.

A black-and-white image appeared on the TV screen. It was an overhead shot of Spongebob and Bessie sprinkling pepper into the cheerleaders' pom-poms. Next came a shot of Spongebob and Bessie pouring bubble bath into the marching band's instruments.

"How do you like the _pre-game show_?" asked Mr. Blue with a devilish grin.

Spongebob eyed the television screen in terror. Bessie's eyes were glued to the floor. He couldn't look.

The tape went on and on, revealing Spongebob and Bessie's "behind the scenes" antics. By now, both boys were eyeing the floor, squirming nervously, and dripping with sweat.

Mr. Blue turned off the TV.

Spongebob, Bessie, and Mr. Blue are doing the SAME things we were just talking about.

"You know," he said, "ever since you kids came to this school, it's been one prank after another. First you put dissected frogs in the Jell-O salad at the parent-teacher banquet. Then you made it snow in the cafeteria. Then you rigged all the intercoms so they played "Weird Al" Yankovic songs for _full blast _for six hours straight.

For _four long years_ you two have been running amok in this school, and I've never been able to prove anything-- until now!"

Mr. Blue held the videotape in his hand. "I took the liberty of installing tiny video surveillance cameras all around the school. I knew I'd catch you two in the act one day. I just didn't know it would be _so easy_!"

Mr. Blue laughed evilly as he is holding the VHS.


	8. Chapter 8: A Little Blackmail

**The Adventures Of Blue Underpants**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 8: A Little Blackmail**

Mr. Blue sat back in his chair and chuckled to himself for a long, long time. Finally, Spongebob got up the courage to speak.

"W-What are you going to do with that tape?" Spongebob asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," laughed Principal Blue.

Spongebob and Bessie are sitting down, dripping with sweat.

"I've thought long and hard about what to do with this tape," Mr. Blue said. "At first, I thought I'd send copies to your parents."

The boys swallowed hard and sank deeply into their chairs.

"Then I thought I would send a copy to the school board," Mr. Blue continued. "I could get you both _expelled _for this!"

They boys swallowed harder and sank deeper into their chairs.

"Finally, I came to a decision," Mr. Blue concluded. "I think the football team would be very curious to find out just _who _was responsible for yesterday's fiasco. I think I'll send a copy to them!"

Spongebob and Bessie leaped out of their chairs and fell to their knees.

"No!" cries Spongebob. "You can't do that. They'll _kill _us!"

"Yeah," begged Bessie, "they'll kill us every day for the rest of our lives!"

Mr. Blue laughed and laughed.

"Please have mercy!" the kids cried. "We'll do anything!"

"_Anything?" _asked Principal Blue with delight. He reached into his desk, pulled out a list of demands, and tossed it at the boys. "If you don't want to be _dead as long as you live_, you'll follow these rules _exactly_!"

Spongebob and Bessie start panting in front of Mr. Blue's desk, as Mr. Blue hands the kids a long list of rules.

Spongebob and Bessie carefully looked over the list.

"This... this is blackmail!" said Spongebob.

"Call it what you like," Principal Blue snapped, "but if you two don't follow that list _exactly_, then this tape becomes property of the Bikini Sans Sharks!"

Spongebob and Bessie are frowning as they look on the list.

#1: No more practical jokes or pranks

#2: No laughing or smiling

#3: No more telling jokes

#4: No more writing those stupid Blue Underpants books!!!

#5: Wash my car every day

#6: Mow my lawn

And so on and so forth.


	9. Chapter 9: Crime and Punishment

**The Adventures of Blue Underpants**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 9: Crime and Punishment**

Spongebob and Bessie are cleaning Mr. Blue's car, sadly.

At six o' clock the next morning, Spongebob and Bessie dragged themselves out of bed, walked over to Mr. Blue's house, and began washing his car.

Then, while Bessie scrubbed the tires, Spongebob roamed the yard pulling up all the weeds and crabgrass he could find. Afterward, they cleaned the gutters and washed all the windows at Mr. Blue's house.

At school, Spongebob and Bessie sat up straight, listened carefully, and spoke only when spoken to. They didn't tell jokes, they didn't pull pranks-- they didn't even smile.

Miss Fowl (Jimmy Neutron) kept pinching herself. "I just _know _this is a dream," she said.

We see Miss Fowl pinch herself, as Spongebob and Bessie just did what I said!

Bessie is clipping Mr. Blue's fingernails, as Spongebob is fanning Mr. Blue.

At lunch, the two kids vacuumed Mr. Blue's office, shined his shoes, and polished his desktop. At recess, they clipped his fingernails and ironed his tie. Each spare moment in the kids' daily schedule was spent catering to Mr. Blue's every whim.

After school, Spongebob and Bessie mowed Mr. Blue's lawn, tended his garden, and began painting the front of his house. At sunset, Mr. Blue came outside and handed each kid a stack of books.

"Gentlekids," he said, "I've asked your teachers to give you _both _extra homework. Now go home, study hard, and I'll see you back here tomorrow morning. We've got a busy day ahead of us."

"Thank you, sir," moaned the two kids.

Spongebob and Bessie walked home dead tired.

"Man, this is the worst day of my entire life," said Spongebob.

"Don't worry," said Bessie. "We only have to do this for eight more years. Then we can move away to some far-off land where they'll never find us. Maybe Antarctica."

"I've got a better idea," says Spongebob.

On the bottom of the two pages, Spongebob and Bessie are carrying big piles of books.

Hey, kids!... It's the 3-D Hypno Ring!

Learn the art of Hypnosis!

Amaze your friends!

Control your enemies!

Rule the world!!!

It's easy - - - It's fun!

He took a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Bessie. It was an old magazine AD for the 3-D Hypno-Ring.

"How's _this _going to help us?" asked Bessie.

"All we gotta do is hypnotize Mr. Blue," said Spongebob. "We'll make him give us the video and forget this whole thing ever happened."

"That's a great idea!" said Bessie. "And the best part is we only have to wait four-to-six weeks for delivery!"


	10. Chapter 10: 4 To 6 Weeks Later

**The Adventures of Blue Underpants**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 10: Four-To-Six Weeks Later**

After four-to-six weeks of breakbreaking slave labor, grueling homework assignments, and humiliating good behavior at Bikini Sans School, a package arrived in Spongebob's mailbox from the Lil' Bugsplee Novelty Company.

It was the 3-D Hypno Ring.

A box is on the computer that says:

To: Spongebob Squarepants

1526 Bikini Street

Bikini Sans, San Franciso

"Halleujah!" cried Spongebob. "It's everything I ever hoped for!"

"Let me see, let me see," said Bessie.

"Don't look directly at it," warned Spongebob. "You don't want to get hypnotized, do you?"

We see Spongebob show bessie the 3-D Hypno Ring.

"Do you really think it will work?" asked Bessie. "Do you really think that we can 'amaze our friends, control our enemies, and take over the world' just like the AD says?"

"It better work," said Spongebob. "Or we just wasted four whole bucks!"


	11. Chapter 11: The 3D Hypno Ring

**The Adventures of Blue Underpants**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 11: The 3-D Hypno-Ring**

_Uh, oh! The mayhem starts in this chapter!_

The next morning, Spongebob and Bessie didn't arrive early at Mr. Blue's house to wash his car and reshingle his roof. In fact, they were even a little late getting to school.

When the finally showed up, Mr. Blue was standing at the front door waiting for them. And boy, was he _mad_!

We see Spongebob and Bessie finally at Mr. Blue's house, while Mr. Blue was mad.

Mr. Blue escorted the boys into his office and slammed the door.

"All right, where were you two this morning?" he growled.

"We wanted to come over to your house," said Spongebob, "but we were busy trying to figure out the secret of this _ring_."

"What ring?" snapped Mr. Blue.

Spongebob held up his hand and showed the ring to Principal Blue.

"It's got one of those weird patterns on it," said Bessie. "If you stare at it long enough, a picture appears."

"Well, hold it still," snarled Mr. Blue. "I can't see the darn thing!"

"I have to move it back and forth," said Spongebob, "or else it won't work."

Mr. Blue's eyes followed the ring back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, and back and forth.

"You have to stare deeper into the ring," said Bessie. "Deeper … deeeper … deeeeper … deeeeeeeeeeper."

"You are getting sleepy," said Spongebob. "Veeeeery sleeeeeeeeeeeepy."

Mr. Blue's eyelids began to droop. "I'mmmsssoooosssleeepy," he mumbled.

After a few minutes, Mr. Blue's eyes were closed tight, and he began to snore.

"You are under our spell," said Spongebob. "When I snap my fingers, you will obey our every command!"

_Snap_!

"Iwwilllloobeyyy," mumbled Mr. Blue.

We see Mr. Blue being hypnotized by Spongebob and Bessie.

We see Mr. Blue give the kids a tape.

"All right," said Spongebob. "Do you still got that tape of me and Bessie?"

"Yeeessss," mumbled Mr. Blue.

"Well, hand it over, bub," Spongebob instructed.

Mr. Blue unlocked a large file cabinet and opened the bottom drawer. He reached in and handed Spongebob the videotape. Spongebob stuffed it in his backpack.

Bessie took a _different _video out of his backpack and put it into the file cabinet.

"What's that video?" asked Spongebob.

"It's one of my little brother's old 'Barney the Purple Dragon Sing-A-Long' videos."

"Nice touch," said Spongebob.


	12. Chapter 12: Fun With Hypnosis

**The Adventures of Blue Underpants**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 12: Fun With Hypnosis**

_Uh-oh! The problem is here!_

When Bessie bent down to close the file cabinet, she took a quick look inside.

"Whoa!" she cried. "Look at all the stuff in here!"

The file cabinet was filled with everything Mr. Blue had taken from the kids over the years. There were slingshots, whoopee cushions, skateboards, fake doggy doo-doo—you name it, it was in there.

"Look at this!" cried Spongebob. "A big stack of _Blue Underpants _comics!"

"He's got every issue!" said Bessie.

We see Spongebob take a peek into the cabinet.

For hours, the two kids sat on the floor laughing and reading their comics. Finally, Spongebob looked at the clock.

"Yikes!" he said. "It's almost lunchtime! We better clean up this mess and get to class."

The kids looked up at their principal, who had been standing behind them in a trance all morning.

"Gee, I almost forgot about Mr. Blue," said Bessie. "What should we do with him?"

"Do you want to have some fun?" asked Spongebob.

"Why not?" said Bessie. "I haven't had _any _fun in four-to-six weeks!"

"Cool," said Spongebob. He walked up to Mr. Blue and snapped his fingers. _Snap_! "You are—a _chicken_!" he said.

Suddenly, Mr. Blue leaped onto his desk and flapped his arms. "Cluck, cluck, cluck-cluck," he cried, kicking his papers off the desk behind him and pecking at his pen-and-pencil set.

Spongebob and Bessie howled with laughter.

"Let me try, let me try," said Bessie. "Ummm, you are a—a _monkey_!"

We see Spongebob and Bessie howl with laughter as Mr. Blue is being hypnotized.

We see Mr. Blue turn into a monkey.

"You gotta snap your fingers," said Spongebob.

"Oh, yeah," said Bessie. "You are a _monkey_!"

Suddenly, Mr. Blue sprang off his desk and began swinging from the fluorescent light fixtures. "Ooo-ooo, ooo-oooo, OOOOO!" he shrieked, leaping from one side of the room to the other.

Spongebob and Bessie laughed so hard they almost cried.

"My turn, my turn!" said Spongebob. "Let's see. What should we turn him into next?"

"I know," Bessie said, holding up a _Blue Underpants _comic. "Let's turn him into Blue Underpants!"

"Good idea," said Spongebob. _Snap_! "You are now the greatest superhero of all time: _The Amazing Blue Underpants_!"

Mr. Blue tore down the red curtain from his office window and tied it around his neck. Then he took off his shoes, socks, shirt, pants, and his awful toupee.

We see Mr. Blue's clothes.

We see a guy with big underpants, and a red cape. The Amazing Blue Underpants!

Mr. Blue: _**Tra-La-Laaaaaaaa!**_

Mr. Blue stood before them looking quite triumphant, with his cape blowing in the breeze of the open window. Spongebob and Bessie were dumbfounded.

"You know," said Spongebob, "he kinda _looks _like Blue Underpants."

"Yeah," Bessie replied.

After a short silence, the two kids looked at each other and burst into laughter. Spongebob and Bessie had never laughed so hard in all their lives. Tears rolled down their faces as they rolled about the floor, shrieking in hysterics.

After a while, Spongebob pulled himself up from the floor for another look.

"Hey," Spongebob cried. "Where'd he go?"


	13. Chapter 13: Out the Window

**The Adventures of Blue Underpants**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 13: Out the Window**

Spongebob and Bessie dashed to the window and looked out. There, running across the parking lot, was a pudgy old dog in his underwear with a red cape flowing behind him.

We see Spongebob and Bessie stare out the window in shock as Blue Underpants sings:

Blue Underpants: _**Tra-la-laaa!**_

"Mr. Blue, come back!" shouted Bessie.

"He won't answer to _that_," said Spongebob. "He thinks he's Blue Underpants now."

"Oh, no," said Bessie.

"He's probably runnin' off to fight crime," said Spongebob.

"Oh, _no_," said Bessie.

"And we gotta stop him," said Spongebob.

"Oh, NO," cries Bessie. "_NO WAY_!"

"Look," said Spongebob, "he could get _killed _out there."

Bessie was unmoved.

"Or worse," said Spongebob. "We could get into BIG trouble!"

"You're right," said Bessie. "We _gotta _go after him!"

The two kids opened the bottom of the file-cabinet drawer and took out their slingshots and skateboards.

"Do you think we should bring anything else?" asked Bessie.

"Yeah," said Spongebob. "Let's bring the fake doggy doo-doo."

"Good thinking," said Bessie. "You just never know when fake doggy doo-doo is going to come in handy!"

We see Spongebob and Bessie take the fake doggy doo-doo out of Mr. Blue's cabinet.

On the next page, we can see Spongebob and Bessie jump out the window and slide down the American flag pole.

Bessie stuffed Mr. Blue's clothes, shoes, and toupee into his backpack. Then together the two boys leaped out the window, slid down the flagpole, and took off on their skateboards after the Amazing Blue Underpants.


	14. Chapter 14: Bank Robbers

**The Adventures of Blue Underpants**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 14: Bank Robbers**

Spongebob and Bessie rode their skateboards all over town looking for Blue Underpants.

"I can't find him anywhere," said Bessie.

"You think a guy like him would be _easy _to spot," said Spongebob.

Spongebob and Bessie are riding their skateboards across the sidewalk, quickly.

Then the kids turned a corner, and _there _he was. Blue Underpants was standing in front of a bank, looking quite heroic.

"Mr. Blue!" cried Bessie.

"Shhh," said Spongebob, "don't call him that. Call him Blue Underpants!"

"Oh, yeah," said Bessie.

"And don't forget to snap your fingers," said Spongebob.

"Right!" said Bessie.

But before he got a chance, the bank doors flew right open, and out stepped two robbers—Plankton and Freakshow. Plankton and Freakshow took one look at Blue Underpants and stopped dead in their tracks.

"Surrender!" said Blue Underpants. "Or I will have to resort to _Wedgie Power_!"

"Oh, no," whispered Bessie and Spongebob.

In the picture, right next to "Frank's Bank," Spongebob and Bessie are scared because some robbers are coming out when Blue Underpants said his last line.

Nobody moved for about ten seconds. Finally, the robbers looked at each other and burst out laughing. They dropped their loot and fell to the sidewalk screaming in hysterics.

Blue Underpants was standing up bravely when the robbers laughed.

On the next page, we can see a police officer yell at Blue Underpants.

Almost immediately, the cops showed up and arrested the crooks.

"Let that be a lesson to you," cried Blue Underpants. "Never underestimate the power of underwear!"

The police chief, looking quite angry, marched over to Blue Underpants.

"And just who the heck are _you _supposed to be?" the police chief commanded.

"Why, _I'm _Blue Underpants, the world's greatest superhero," said Blue Underpants. "I fight for Truth, Justice, and _all _that is Pre-Shrunk and Cottony!"

"Oh, _YEAH_!!?" shouted the police chief. "Cuff him, boys!"

One of the cops took out his handcuffs and grabbed Blue Underpants by the arm.

Blue Underpants gets away in the picture.

"Uh, oh!" cried Spongebob. "We gotta roll!"

Together the two kids zoomed into the crowd, weaving in and out of the cops and bystanders. Bessie skated up to Blue Underpants and knocked the superhero off his feet. Spongebob caught him and the boys skated away with Blue Underpants on their shoulders.

"Stop!" cried the cops, but it was too late. Spongebob, Bessie, and Blue Underpants were gone.


	15. Chapter 15: The Big Bang

**The Adventures of Blue Underpants**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 15: The Big Bang**

After their quick escape, Spongebob, Bessie, and Blue Underpants stopped on a deserted street corner to catch their breath.

"OK," said Spongebob. "Let's de-hypnotize him quick, before something else . . ." Before they could de-hypnotize him, an explosion happened. "...happens!"

Some robots escape from the Rare Crystal Shop with a valuable crystal.

A huge explosion came from the Rare Crystal Shop across the street. Heavy smoke poured out of the building. Suddenly, two robots with one stolen crystal emerged from the smoke and jumped into an old van.

"Did I just see two _ROBOTS _get into a van?" asked Bessie.

"You know," said Spongebob, "up until now this story was almost _believable_!"

"Well, believable or not," said Bessie, "we're not getting involved. I repeat: We are _NOT _getting involved!"

Just then, Blue Underpants leaped from the street corner and dashed in front of the van.

"Stop, in the name of underwear!" he cried.

"Uh-oh," said Spongebob. "I think we're _involved_."

The two robots started up the van and swerved around Blue Underpants. Unfortunately, the van brushed up against his red cape, and it got caught. With a mighty _jerk_, Blue Underpants flipped backward, and the van pulled it along as it drove away.

In the picture, Blue Underpants was going away along with a van that said, _**"The Bad Guys!"**_.

"GRAB HIM!" cried Spongebob.

The two kids skateboarded with all their might toward the speeding van and grabbed Blue Underpants by the ankles.

"HEEEEEEELLLLLLLP!" they cried as the van pulled them through the city streets.

"Mommy," said little Timmy sitting on a bench, "I just saw two robots driving a van with a guy in his underwear hanging off the back by a red cape, pulling two kids on skateboards behind him with his feet."

"How do you expect me to believe such a ridiculous story?" asked his mother.

At the bus stop, the boy's story is unfolding. His mother is reading:

"**Tabloid Times: Bigfoot Give Birth To 200-Pound U.F.O. Baby"**

In the picture, the robots are at Dr. Angelica's lair with Blue Underpants crashing through the door of the lair.

Finally, the van came to a screeching halt in front of an old abandoned warehouse. The sudden stop made Blue Underpants flip over the roof of the van and crash through the front door of the building.

"Well, well, well," said a strange voice from inside the warehouse. "It looks as if we have a _visitor_."


	16. Chapter 16: Dr Angelica

**The Adventures of Blue Underpants**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 16: Dr. Angelica**

Spongebob and Bessie hid behind the van until the coast was clear. Then they sneaked up to the hole in the door and peeked inside.

Blue Underpants was all tied up, the two robots were standing on guard, and a strange little woman wearing a diaper was laughing maniacally.

We see the kids do what I just said.

"I am the evil Dr. Angelica," the strange little woman told Blue Underpants. "And you will be the first to witness my takeover of the _world_!"

Dr. Angelica placed the stolen crystal into a large machine called the _Laser-Matic 2000_. The machine started to light up and make loud noises. Heavy gears began shifting and spinning, and a laser beam shot straight up through a hole in the roof.

"In exactly twenty minutes, this laser beam will blow up the moon and send huge chunks of it crashing down upon every major city in the world!" laughed Dr. Angelica. "Then, I will rise from the rubble and take over the planet!"

"Only one thing can help us now," said Spongebob.

"What?" asked Bessie.

"Rubber doggy doo-doo," said Spongebob.

We see Dr. Angelica explain her plan.

Bessie took the fake doggy doo-doo and a slingshot from Spongebob's backpack and handed them to him.

"Be careful," said Bessie. "The fate of the entire world is in your hands!"

With careful and precise aim, Spongebob shot the rubber doo-doo through the air and across the room. It landed with a—_plop!_--right at the feet of Dr. Angelica.

"Yessss!" whispered Spongebob and Bessie.

We see Spongebob and Bessie aim.

On the next page, we can see Dr. Angelica see that she has pooped (not really).

Dr. Angelica looked down at the doo-doo between her feet and turned bright red.

"Oh, dear me!" she cried. "I'm dreadfully embarrassed! Please excuse me."

She began to waddle toward the restroom. "This has never happened to me before, I assure you," she said. "I-I guess with all the excitement, I just... I just... Oh, dear! Oh, dear!"

While Dr. Angelica was off changing herself, Spongebob and Bessie sneaked into the old warehouse.

Immediately, the robots detected the kids and began marching toward them. "Destroy the intruders!" said the robots. "Destroy the intruders!"

Spongebob and Bessie screamed and ran to the back of the warehouse. Luckily, Spongebob found two old boards and gave one of them to Bessie.

"We're not going to have to resort to extremely graphic violence, are we?" asked Bessie.

"I sure hope not," said Spongebob.

We see Spongebob and Bessie with their boards as the robots come toward them.


	17. The Extremely Graphic Violence Chapter

**The Adventures of Blue Underpants**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 17: The Extremely Graphic Violence Chapter**

_**WARNING:**_

This following chapter contains scenes showing two kids beating the tar out of a couple of robots.

If you have high blood pressure, or if you faint at the sight of motor oil, we strongly urge you to take better care of yourself and stop being such a baby.

_**FLIP-O-RAMA:**_

A/N: Listen, kids! You will learn the Flip-O-Rama on fanfiction and when you are reading The Adventures of Captain Underpants, be sure to imagine this in the story.

"**How To Do"**

Introducing: FLIP-O-RAMA lambchopfan1234 brand

HERE'S HOW IT WORKS!

Bessie: As everybody knows, nothing enhances silly action more than really cheesy animation.

Spongebob: And so, for the first time in the history of great literature, we proudly bring you the latest in cheesy animation technology: The art of _**Flip-O-Rama!**_

Step 1: Place your _left_ hand inside the dotted lines marked "LEFT HAND HERE." Hold the book open _flat._

Step 2: Grasp the _right-hand _page with your right thumb and index finger (inside the dotted lines marked "RIGHT THUMB HERE").

Step 3: Now _quickly _flip the right-hand page with back and forth until the picture appears to be fully _animated_.

(For extra fun, try adding your own sound-effects.)

"**Robot Rampage!"**

As the robots get closer to Spongebob and Bessie, they click their hands so that the kids could scream.

"**Spongebob Saves Bessie!"**

We see Spongebob hit the robot in the head with a board.

"**Bessie Returns the Favor!"**

We see the other robot trying to get Spongebob for killing his mate, as Bessie whacks the robot in the butt, making him dance like a ballerina.

"**Mixed Nuts (...And Bolts!)"**

We see Spongebob and Bessie jump on the nuts and bolts.

The robots were defeated!


	18. Chapter 18: The Escape

**The Adventures of Blue Underpants**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 18: The Escape**

After defeating the robots, Spongebob and Bessie untied Blue Underpants.

"Come on!" cried Bessie. "Let's get out of here!"

"Wait!" said Blue Underpants. "We have to save the world first!"

So Spongebob, Bessie, and Blue Underpants frantically looked all over the _Laser-Matic 2000_, searching for a way to shut it down and stop the inevitable disaster.

We see Blue Underpants, Spongebob, and Bessie look at the Laser-Matic 2000.

"Ummm," said Bessie. "I think _this _might be the lever we want."

He pushed the "Self-Destruct" lever with all his might. Suddenly, the _Laser-Matic 2000 _began to sputter and shake. The huge laser beam turned off, and pieces of the machine began flying off in all directions.

"It's gonna BLOW!" cries Bessie. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"_NOT SO FAST!_" screamed Dr. Angelica, who had appeared out of nowhere. "You demolished my robots. You _destroyed _my _Laser-Matic 2000_. And you ruined my one chance to take over the world—but you won't live to tell the tale!" Dr. Angelica pulled out her _Pickle-Matic 2000 _ray gun, and pointed it at Spongebob, Bessie, and Blue Underpants.

We see the machine blow up.

We see Blue Underpants stretch the underwear.

Blue Underpants quickly stretched a pair of underwear and shot it at Dr. Angelica. The underwear landed right on the evil doctor's head.

"Help!" cried Dr. Angelica. "I can't see! I can't see!"

We see Dr. Angelica have underpants on her head.

Spongebob and Bessie ran out of the warehouse as fast as they could.

"Great shot, Blue Underpants!" cried Bessie.

"There's just one thing I don't understand," said Bessie. "Where'd you get the _extra _pair of underwear?"

We see the kids run out of the broken door.

On the next page, we can see Blue Underpants and Dr. Angelica walk to Spongebob and Bessie.

"What extra pair?" asked Blue Underpants.

"Never mind that," cried Spongebob, "let's just get out of here before this _Laser-Matic 2000 _thing ex..." Just then, the machine explodes. "...plodes!"

They all jumped.

The _Laser-Matic 2000 _blew up, tearing apart the old warehouse. It sent flaming shards of red-hot metal in every direction. Fire fell from the skies around our heroes, then the earth began to crumble beneath their feet.

"Oh, _NO_!" cried Bessie. "_WE'RE DOOMED_!"

We see the machine explode.


	19. Chapter 19: To Make A Long Story Short

**The Adventures of Blue Underpants**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 18: To Make A Long Story Short**

They got away.

We see Blue Underpants, Dr. Angelica, Bessie, and Spongebob run away from the fire.


	20. Chapter 20: Back to School

**The Adventures of Blue Underpants**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 20: Back to School**

Spongebob, Bessie, and Blue Underpants made a quick stop outside the police station. They tied Dr. Angelica to a lamp-post and attatched a note to him.

"There!" said Blue Underpants. "That ought to explain everything."

We see Blue Underpants, Spongebob, and Bessie are smiling as Doctor Angelica still has the underpants on her head, with a sign that says **"Arrest me!" **on it.

Back in

15

Minutes

Please don't commit any crimes 'till we return.

-Sincerely, dannyfangirl (just a little idea)

Then Spongebob and Bessie led Blue Underpants to Bikini Sans Elementary School.

"Why are we going _here_?" asked Blue Underpants.

"Well," said Spongebob, "you have to do some _undercover _work here."

"Yeah," said Bessie, reaching into his backpack. "Put these clothes on, and make it snappy!"

"Don't forget your hair," said Spongebob.

We see Blue Underpants give Bessie his clothes.

We see Mr. Blue look at Spongebob and Bessie, looking really mad.

Blue Underpants quickly got dressed behind some bushes. "Well, how do I look?" he asked.

"Pretty good," said Spongebob. "Now try to look really mad!"

Blue Underpants made the nastiest face he could.

"You know," said Bessie, "he kinda looks like Mr. Blue!"

"_Bessie,_" whispered Spongebob, "he is Mr. Blue!"

"Oh, yeah," said Bessie. "I almost forgot."

We see Spongebob and Bessie hypnotize Blue Underpants.

Before long, they were all back inside Mr. Blue's office.

"OK, Blue Underpants," said Spongebob. "You are now Mr. Blue."

"Who's Mr. Blue?" asked Blue Underpants.

"Oh, _NO_!" cried Bessie. "_It's not working_!"

They tried again and again to de-hypnotize Mr. Blue, but _nothing _seemed to work.

"Hmmm," said Bessie. "Let me see the instruction manual for that ring."

Spongebob checked his pants pockets.

"Umm," said Spongebob. "I think I _lost _it."

"You WHAT?" cried Bessie. The two kids searched frantically through the office, but the 3-D Hypno-Ring instruction manual was nowhere to be found.

"Never mind," said Spongebob. "I have an idea." He removed the flowers from a large vase in the corner. Then he poured out all the water over Blue Underpants's head.

"What did you do _that _for?" cried Bessie.

"I saw 'em do this in a cartoon once," said Spongebob, "so it's _gotta _work!"

We see Spongebob pour water of Blue Underpants's head.

After a few minutes, Mr. Blue slowly came to. "What's going on here?" he demanded. "And why am I all wet!!?"

Spongebob and Bessie had never been so glad to see Mr. Blue in all their lives.

"I'm so happy I could cry," said Bessie.

"Well, you're _gonna _cry when I give that videotape to the football team!" shouted Mr. Blue. "I've _had it _with you two!"

We see Mr. Blue yell at the kids, and, on the next page, we can see Mr. Blue getting out with the videotape.

Principal Blue took the videotape out of his file cabinet. "You kids are _dead meat_!" he sneered. He stormed out of his office with the video and headed toward "Da Gymnasium".

Spongebob and Bessie smiled. "Wait'll the football team sees _that _video!" said Bessie.

"Yeah," said Spongebob. "I sure hope that they like singing purple dragons!"

"Hey, look," said Spongebob. "I found the 3-D Hypno-Ring instruction manual. It was in my _shirt _pocket, not my pants pocket!"

"Well, throw that thing away," said Bessie. "We'll never need it again."

"I sure hope not," said Spongebob.

**WARNING!!!**

Whatever you do, don't pour water on anybody's hand when they are in a trance! This will cause the hypnotized person to slip back and forth from trance to reality whenever they hear the sound of fingers snapping.


	21. Chapter 21: The End?

**The Adventures of Blue Underpants**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 21: The End?**

Purple Dinosaur Sing-A-Long Friends: _**La-la-la-la.**_

_**We love Barney.**_

_**La-la-la...**_

On the screen, all of the football players are dancing and singing.

Things at Bikini Sans Elementary School were never quite the same after that fateful day.

The football team enjoyed Mr. Blue's video so much that they changed their name from Sans Sharks to the Purple Dinosaur Sing-A-Long Friends. The name change didn't go over to well with the fans, but hey, who's going to argue with a bunch of linebackers?

Spongebob and Bessie went back to their old ways, pulling pranks, cracking jokes, and making new comic books.

They had to keep an eye on Mr. Blue, though …

… because for some _strange _reason, every time they heard the sound of fingers snapping …

_Snap!_

… Principal Blue turned back into …

We see the kids being back to their old ways, but then, Miss Fowl snaps her fingers, and Mr. Blue turns into...

… (answer to last to paragraphs) _you know who!_

"Oh, no!" cried Bessie.

"Here we go _again_!" said Spongebob.

Just then, Blue Underpants jumps out of the window.

Blue Underpants: _**TRA-**_

_**LA**_

_**LAAAAA!**_

"**The End?"**


	22. Chapter 22: Fanfics and Epilogue

**The Adventures of Blue Underpants**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 22: Fanfics and Epilogue**

**Other Cool Fanfics By lambchopfan1234:**

Nick Guide to the Nickverse

Nick Guide to Things That Go

Helga & the KidRats: The Talkquel

OX and Wedgehead: The Movie

Camp Toon

The Charlie Brown Movie!

Nickelodeon Moves

lambchopfan1234's the Mr. Potatohead Show!

KarateBob SmashPants

Tom Jones and the Quest for Queen Betty's Goblet

The Mighty B Movie! Peek

Larry-Boy #1 and 2: The Movie

Larry-Boy #1 and 2: The Second

Looney Nicktoons: Artic Sponge

Truck School

Nick Guide to Being Alive

NonParodied NickToons

The Adventures of Skulker

Monster Barney!

Fantastic 4 UglyDoll Style

**COMING SOON:**

Blue Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Supertoilets

Note: Naturally, this was thought up by me many years ago.

**Epilogue**

Spongebob and Bessie have creat the greatest superhero in the history of their elementary school—and now they're going to bring him to life! Meet Blue Underpants! His true identity is so secret, even he doesn't know who he is!


End file.
